


A Good Start to the Day

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle finds that fantasising is not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Start to the Day

Gabrielle woke up to the shower running. Lying still for several moments, she could not help but picture her lover’s hands running delicately over her naked body trying to touch herself in a pleasurable way, but not feeling the same satisfaction as when it was Gabrielle doing it.

Deciding that fantasising about her lover was not enough, she crept out of bed and across the room to the open door. Peering in cautiously, she watched as her lover washed the last bits of soap off her body. 

Her hands began to caress herself often pinching her nipples and cupping her breasts until her other hand reached the apex of her thighs. Gabrielle watched as Ginny inserted one of her fingers into her slick folds. Darting it in and out she started to rub her clit in unison, laboured breaths turned into moans of delight, until she came with a cry.

Not being able to watch Ginny any longer, Gabrielle crossed the bathroom and climbed into the shower her with her. Kissing Ginny passionately Gabrielle pushed her against the wall. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies, squeezing, pinching and tugging at each other’s flesh and hair.

Gabrielle was becoming more and more turned on by the second, and was desperate for release. Ginny recognising the signs took control. She manoeuvred their bodies so Gabrielle was pressed against the wall where she had been. 

Leaving Gabrielle’s lips Ginny kissed her way down her body paying attention to the erect nipples by sucking and gently nipping on them. Once Ginny reached her cunt, she pushed Gabrielle’s legs apart so she could nestle her head in between them.

Gabrielle gasped at the contact of Ginny’s tongue on her folds. The gasp soon rolled into a moan when Ginny explored every bit of her hot cunt with her tongue. To give even more pleasure to her lover Ginny added one of her finger and started darting it in and out like she had done to herself. Her tongue now concentrated on stimulating Gabrielle’s clit. Sucking, biting and pinching heightened Gabrielle’s pleasure. 

Gabrielle pulled on her Ginny’s hair fiercely, pulling her face deeper into her cunt. Ginny knew that Gabrielle was on the edge and so she sucked harder and faster inside the wet cunt. Gabrielle came undone with something between and moan and a scream.

 Ginny stood up and held her lovers shaking body.

“What a good way to start the day.”  Gabrielle said with a small laugh, leading Ginny back into their bedroom.


End file.
